


Trial By Fire

by NyamiRose (MeghanRose)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanRose/pseuds/NyamiRose
Summary: Everything seems peaceful since Atem left, but when trouble stirs in Hawaii, it's up to Yugi, his friends, and even some former enemies to save the world from the war raging between two sister goddesses: Pele-honua-mea, and Nāmaka-o-Kahaʻi.





	1. Firestarter

An unsettling energy lingered in the air, and it wouldn't release Seto Kaiba from its grasp. He couldn’t help but stare out the window of the restaurant with a frown on his face. It wasn’t raining, but the clouds were dark, thick, and low in the sky. What a terrible day to be in what was most often a beautiful state, Hawaii. Furthermore, what a terrible time to experience one of its greatest cities, Honolulu.

‘A horrid day for a horrid business meeting with horrid people...’ he thought.

“... And that is why you should merge Kaiba Corporation with the Schroeder Corporation, und Industrial Illusions,” stated a German voice from across the table. Kaiba winced as Siegfried spoke, as if his ears had hurt when Siegfried’s accent passed through them. Kaiba forced head around to address his dinner companions. He would have preferred to stare out the third-story window for a few more hours.

“You’re crazy,” Kaiba seethed out.

Pegasus chuckled, “You’re crazy if you don’t accept our offer, Kaiba-boy. Siegfried and I will quickly overshadow your company if we become partners. We could pool our resources and knowledge and become a gaming superpower, but here we are, offering a chance for you to succeed with us.”

“First of all...” Kaiba pointed at Siegfried, “What resources?”

He pointed at Pegasus, “And second of all, what knowledge? I’m already successful. I don’t need to be dragged down by you two idiots.”

Siegfried frowned, “Now Herr Kaiba, no need for sarcasm or below-the-belt insults. We’re all gentlemen here.”

“I’ll talk however I want.”

Pegasus, who had been taking a sip of wine, put his glass down and sighed, “Fighting at the dinner table. How impolite.”

Kaiba pointed at the two, “Listen here! I would never work with the son of bitch who kidnapped my brother, or the German bastard who went on some hopeless mission to revive his company at my expense!”

“Well, Kaiba-boy...” Pegasus glanced at Siegfried. They were both offended.

“Understand, if you ever dare come to me again with anything other than an apology, I swear I’ll...!” Kaiba drifted off as he noticed Pegasus’s wine glass on the table. The little wine that remained was rippling from a movement underneath it. Kaiba stood still, trying to feel if the ground was moving. Siegfried and Pegasus looked at the wine glass and then at Kaiba. They could all feel a significant rumble traveling throughout the building.

“What’s that?” asked Siegfried.

“How am I supposed to know?” Kaiba snapped back.

“Always fighting...” Pegasus commented, calm. “Perhaps it’s the air conditioner?” he offered.

“No...” Kaiba mumbled in reply.

As quick as the rumbling started, it ended.

“Well... whatever it was, it’s over now,” Kaiba stated.

Pegasus decided to move on. “Anyways-”

A thunderous ‘CRACK’ cut him off. It sounded like the earth had split in two. Everyone, guests, waitress, and the three businessmen all gasped and grabbed on to whatever was nearest as the building began to shake. Glasses and plates fell off tables and the lights flickered.

“ _Was zum Teufel war das_?!” exclaimed Siegfried in German, his chair falling from under him.

“Why do you keep asking me things I can’t answer?!” Kaiba yelled back, as least realizing Siegfried had asked a question.

“Always fighting!” Pegasus said again, looking for something to hang on to, but it was useless. They were in the middle of the room, and the tables and chairs were not nailed to the floor. The building jerked back and forth as the earth rumbled.

“It’s an earthquake!” Kaiba shouted.

“Why the hell did we choose to come to Hawaii for a business meeting anyway?!” Siegfried shouted, hysterical.

Pegasus shrugged amidst the chaos. “I thought it was a nice place.”

Kaiba scoffed. “Yeah, you _thought_.”

The lights flickered out. All that could be heard was the growls of a splitting earth.

* * *

Amelda yawned, relaxing on the couch. ‘Nice and comfortable...’ he thought, ‘Kaiba only pays for the best, I suppose.”

The hotel room he was in was not modest. A dark blue room, with priceless artwork hung on various walls. Lavish silver-colored furnishings, such as the couch Amelda was relaxing on, enhanced the feel of the room. There was an attached kitchen as well. Here, there were all the comforts of a wealthy home. Amelda almost felt out of place, but he relished in the irony of the experience more. 

“Hey! Babysitter! Can Leon come over?!” a voice shouted from the kitchen.

Amelda shot up off the couch to look towards the kitchen. “I am not a babysitter!” he shouted, taking a defensive stance.

Mokuba peeked around the corner of the kitchen entrance and shrugged, “That’s what Seto calls you.”

“Screw what Kaiba calls me!” Amelda snapped back. “And who’s this ‘Leon’ person?!”

“Siegfried’s brother! He’s really nice. He’s in the hotel room a few doors down. Can he come over? Please?” Mokuba put his hands together, begging.

Amelda raised an eyebrow then sighed. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Do whatever want you want.”

“Awesome!” Mokuba fist pumped, and turned around and disappeared into the kitchen. Amelda heard heavy footsteps and the opening and closing of a door as Mokuba exited the hotel room.

Amelda couldn’t help but smile. “Cute kid,” he muttered, though he was well aware that Mokuba was no longer a ‘kid’. The young boy he once knew was becoming a man; 16 years old. He wore his hair shorter these days, and was starting to acquire his older brother’s fashion sense, though he didn't wear trenchcoats for now.

Almeda could hear as the boys laughed and tripped over themselves in a race to try to beat each other to door. He sighed. So much for a peaceful evening.

The door slammed open, and a pink-haired boy walked into the room, followed by Mokuba.

Amelda sighed again, and lifted his head from the arm of the couch, sitting straight. “You must be Leon, yeah?” he said, glancing at the boy in question.

Leon smiled despite Amelda’s demeanor. “Yes, that’s me. Thank you for letting me come over, uh... Mister...?”

“Call me Amelda. No ‘Mister’. I’m not classy enough for that shit,” The redhead smirked.

Leon blinked and leaned back at the foul language, but recovered.

“Okay, thank you... Amelda.”

Amelda got up from the couch, groaning a little as he arose from his comfy spot. He walked and kneeled down a little to meet the now sixteen year-old in the eye. “Well, it seems you got manners. Don’t lose them hanging around this ruffian here.” He pointed to Mokuba, who snickered.

“Let me lay down the law for you. You can do whatever the you want, except for the things you obviously shouldn’t do, like get drunk, get high, knock up girls- stuff like that. As long as you don’t bother me or do something stupid or- god forbid- batshit crazy, like jump off the roof, we’re cool. Okay?” Amelda glanced between the two boys.

“U-understood....” Leon stuttered, in shock at the utter abrasiveness of their current caretaker.

Mokuba gave a thumbs up, “Gotcha, Babysitter.”

Just as Amelda has about to blow up in a rage, they all heard a giant ‘CRACK’ echo through the building.

“What was that?!” Amelda exclaimed.

“Something outside?” Leon exclaimed, running to look out the window.

Mokuba, however, stood frozen in fear. “Guys, do you feel that?”

Sure enough, the building was shaking, becoming faster and more violent as the seconds passed. Anything not nailed down fell and shattered- vases, mirrors, framed pictures- one after the other. Cabinets opened in the kitchen, their contents smashing to the ground. The sound was deafening as every precious item in the room went to pieces.

“Shit!” Amelda cursed. He spun around and grabbed Leon’s hand, and sprinted towards Mokuba, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. He ran out of the hotel room and burst into the hallway with two boys in tow, ignoring their screams of protest at the abusive handling. Amelda huddled them all under a table that was there. He pulled Leon and Mokuba, down into his chest, holding them close.

“Brace yourselves!” Amelda yelled.

“Are we going to make it, Amelda?!” Mokuba asked in a panic, looking up into Amelda’s eyes, searching for hope.

Amelda looked down at the boy, and for a second, he saw his own little brother instead of Mokuba in his arms. He smiled and lied.

“Yes.”

* * *

Kaiba woke up to find his world was dark and dank. Dust had not settled, and smoke had not yet cleared. He opened his eyes wider, and he put his arm up in defense as debris fell onto his face. He groaned and coughed as he tried to sit up, pushing a small table and some chairs off him.

“What... was that an earthquake?” he mumbled, keeping his hand in front of his face to shield himself. He coughed again, harder this time- ‘Dust in my lungs,’ he thought to himself, trying not to talk. Kaiba could only think one thing:

Escape.

Kaiba was about to dash off to find a viable exit, when he heard a groan. He turned towards the noise, observing his surroundings. Tables and chairs were strewn everywhere, windows broken, and... bodies.

Kaiba’s eyes widened. There were bloodied, battered bodies, thrown everywhere like ragdolls. He tried to stand strong, but the sight of it all made him sway a bit.

“Help...”

Kaiba looked around, alert. Could anyone else have survived this? He saw a lock of white-silver hair poking out from a pile of tables.

“Pegasus?” he asked aloud, walking towards it.

The pile moved, and a hand came up from between the tables.

“Pegasus!” Kaiba ran over, lifted a table and threw it aside, revealing the man he had called for.

Pegasus laughed, not looking at him. “Oh Kaiba-boy... I’m starting to regret this choice of locale...” The man was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood.

Kaiba noticed Pegasus was shielding something- someone in his arms. He looked to notice Siegfried in Pegasus’s lap.

“I held on to him while the building shook... Poor boy hasn’t woken up yet, but he’s breathing. He’s alive.”

Any other day Kaiba would have said “too bad” in response, but he was relieved to see people alive other than him.

“Pegasus, we need to get out of here. There could be aftershocks. Things could get even worse for us."

Pegasus nodded and began to hand Siegfried to Kaiba, “Help me carry him.”

Kaiba grabbed Siegfried around his chest, and Pegasus grabbed his legs, climbing out of the wreckage.

“There’s a staircase this way,” Kaiba offered.

Pegasus nodded, “Let’s go.”

* * *

 Amelda awoke in the hallway to much the same scene as Kaiba had. Lights flickered in the corridor, and dust hovered in the air.

Amelda heard coughs from either side of him, and looked down. Leon and Mokuba were in either arm, both looking dazed, and breathing in the debris around them.

Amelda sighed in relief. They were alive. He shook them in his arms, trying to speed up the process of them coming to.

“You guys okay?” he asked.

Mokuba groaned, “What was that...?”

“I think it was an earthquake...” Amelda responded, looking around at the hallway they occupied. There was little to no furniture in it to begin with, so not much looked out of place. But the sound of screams coming from other floors and the debris in the air told a different story.

Amelda was determined, “We need to move. You guys are gonna live through this. Promise.”

This time, he meant it.

* * *

Kaiba and Pegasus got to the lobby. It was amazing that the building was still standing. Kaiba took a moment to thank science for finding ways to earthquake-proof buildings. The lobby was a mess, however. All the furniture was strewn about. Only a few remained upright and intact.

Siegfried was still knocked out. Pegasus and Kaiba plopped him down on a nearby couch, sitting themselves in the lobby’s more lucky chairs.

Pegasus gasped for air. “I need a break. He’s heavy and I can’t breathe.” He was just beginning to relax when Kaiba perked up.

“Did you hear that?” Kaiba asked.

“What?” Pegasus had not.

“Marching,” Kaiba whispered, “I hear troops marching.”

A pause, and Pegasus chimed in, "And I hear sirens in the distance!"

Pegasus and Kaiba looked at each other for a moment, and it clicked. They grabbed the unconscious Siegfried and began to move towards the right-hand doors of the lobby.

“They’ll have medics... and ambulances! They can help us!” Kaiba yelled.

Pegasus nodded, and pushed forward despite his lack of strength, determined to get Siegfried necessary first-aid.

They burst from the building. They didn’t know why they had expected any less devastation in the shift from indoors to outdoors. Their surroundings were as broken and people as beaten as had been in the top floor restaurant. Papers fell from the sky and littered the ground. There were gaping holes in the earth around them. But that was only what they could see- smoke and dust was so heavy in the air that visibility was near zero.

Both men startled as a bright light broke the haze, and a man's form started to appear from the darkness.

“Hey! Who’s there?!”

“Survivors! We were in the building behind us- third floor!” Pegasus yelled.

The man came forward, and lowered his flashlight, revealing himself to be a Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard, “Survivors?!” Thank God! I'm glad you made it despite all this!” he exclaimed.

Pegasus looked confused, “What... _was_ this, if you don’t mind me asking?”

The officer sighed, “An earthquake. But a strange one. Our scientists say this one’s localized, within a few blocks of this building. It registered a 7.0 on the Richter scale. But what’s weird is another earthquake registered the 6.5 at the Kilauea volcano on the Big Island at the exact same time! Not much damage there, except for the National Park’s museum building. But with an earthquake of that magnitude at Kilauea, you’d think we would have had an eruption! Not that I’m complaining.”

Kaiba didn't believe it, “But Kilauea is over one hundred miles from here!”

“Two massive localized earthquakes... on two different islands at the same time?” Pegasus tried to process it, but these facts made no sense to him. He pressed on.

“Look sir, our friend is injured. Can you please help-”

The officer’s radio crackled to life. Screaming voices came over the airwaves. He pushed a button on it.

“What’s that? Can you repeat?”

More screaming. Then, three gunshots.

The officer looked panicked, “I’ve gotta get back to my men. Something’s happened.”

“What?! But Siegfried! He needs medical care!” Pegasus yelled.

“I’m sorry, but my troops are in trouble.” He pointed to a dim clamor of red and white lights in the haze. “You’ll need to head towards the ambulances we have parked down the street. Your friend can get help there!”

“But! But!” Pegasus fumbled over his words as the officer ran into the dusty darkness, in the opposite direction of the lights. Pegasus sighed.

“Come on, Kaiba-boy. Let’s head towards the lights.”

Silence.

“Kaiba-boy?”

“Something’s not right.”

Kaiba began walking away.

“Hey! Wait! Let me come with you!” Pegasus began to follow, struggling as he dragged Siegfried behind him.

Kaiba looked back to him, still walking, “No. Go get Siegfried medical help.”

“I’m not leaving you out here in the middle of all this! With people dying, and debris everywhere, and soldiers screaming!” Pegasus ranted in hysterics.

“I can handle myself!” shouted Kaiba.

“You always say that!”

“And I’m always right!”

“I’m coming with you and you can’t stop me, Kaiba-boy!”

Kaiba stopped and looked over his shoulder at Pegasus, “Why do you even care so much? You’ve hurt me and my brother-”

“If you think,” Pegasus cut him off, “that to this day, I still wish to hurt anyone, you are sorely mistaken.”

Kaiba stared down the trickster. Pegasus's voice was more serious than he had ever heard it. Kaiba turned back around, sighed, and made a gesture to Pegasus to come join him.

Pegasus hurried along, catching up to Kaiba. He was out of breath from carrying Siegfried.

Kaiba caved in and asked, “Can I help you?”

Without a response, Pegasus threw Siegfried onto Kaiba in exhaustion. Pegasus hunkered over, trying to catch his breath.

“Well then...” Kaiba scoffed and began to walk with Pegasus trailing behind, but slower.

The world was eerie and quiet. Papers fell from the sky and floated around on the ground. An occasional breeze would come through, blowing dust. Sirens could be heard in the distance, steadily getting farther away. It was calm, yet unsettling.

It went on like this for several minutes before Pegasus spoke up.

“Kaiba-boy, I hate to be a bother, but are we there yet?”

Kaiba did not answer.

“Are you lost?!” Pegasus groaned.

“No!”

“I'll take that as a ‘yes’.”

Before Kaiba could retort, they heard shouts- commands.

“Fire!”

A hail of bullets could be heard in the distance, the light of gunfire lighting up the haze in front of them. Pegasus ducked and put his hands over his ears. Kaiba remained standing, but cringed at the deafening sound.

The sound of guns seemed to last forever, but ended as it had started- in an instant. Without a moment of hesitation, Kaiba ran towards the battle it seemed was being waged, Siegfried still hiked over his shoulder.

Pegasus gasped, “Don’t go that way!” he screamed, but Kaiba ignored him, forcing Pegasus to run after him.

“You idiot!” Pegasus yelled from far behind. Kaiba heard him, but curiosity had the best of him. He got closer, but stopped in his tracks when soldiers from the Coast Guard came into view. Kaiba ducked behind a large piece of concrete and sidewalk that had broken loose. He lay Siegfried on the ground and signaled to Pegasus.

Pegasus rushed over to the rubble. He had to hold back smacking Kaiba.

“What is the world is wrong with you?!”

“Shush.”

“Don’t ‘shush’ me-”

“Shut up!” Kaiba pointed to the soldiers, “Something’s wrong.”

Pegasus took a moment to examine the scene in front of him. The soldiers stood past the rubble he and Kaiba were hiding behind. They were circled around something. They had their guns aimed at the central point inside their formation. A hooded form was distinguishable through the settling dust. The hooded cape was white, with red foreign markings. Kaiba noted that they looked Polynesian. Pegasus’ eyes widened as he noticed the bullets from the barrage earlier surrounding their target, as if they had bounced off.

One of the soldiers spoke. Kaiba recognized the individual as the Chief Petty Officer from before.

“Surrender now, or we will fire!”

Pegasus was confused. Fire again? That hadn’t worked the first time. He looked for whatever might be the Coast Guard's back up plan and spotted it- a sniper atop a shorter adjacent building. Realization set in.

“That guy’s toast,” Pegasus whispered to Kaiba, referring to the mystery character.

Kaiba didn’t respond. He was not as confident.

The dark figure at the center of the conflict didn’t respond either. The Chief Petty Officer made a hand signal to the sniper.

It happened in an instant. The rifle went off with a resounding sound so loud that Pegasus and Kaiba flinched and closed their eyes long enough to miss witnessing the moment of impact.

As the ringing in their ears dissipated, Kaiba and Pegasus opened their eyes to see the hooded figure still standing there, their arm up, hand clenched.

They opened their hand and a bullet fell out. It landed on the ground with a 'clink' that echoed through the shocked silence.

“Impossible!” Kaiba exclaimed, now pondering how safe they all were behind the rubble. He looked down at Siegfried, still unconscious and lying on the ground, and eliminated the idea of running away. He wanted to, but he wasn’t leaving anyone behind.

Including Mokuba, Amelda and Leon.

* * *

 “We’re almost there guys, I promise.”

Amelda hurried to lead the two boys of out danger. They went down the last flight of stairs, and found themselves in the lobby.

Mokuba and Leon were quite in shock, and now safe, exploded with questions.

“What just happened?!”

“What was that?!”

“Where’s big brother?!”

“Where’s Siegfried?!”

Mokuba began to tear up, “Amelda, is my brother dea-”

“No!” Amelda shouted, though he wasn't entirely sure of his answer. Kaiba had endured much worse than an earthquake before... right? Amelda kneeled in front of the boys, holding them close.

“Your brothers are fine, okay? You’ve got to believe that.”

Mokuba and Leon nodded, but now Leon was beginning to cry. Amelda sighed, took both their hands, and led them out the lobby’s left-hand entrance. Amelda continued to try and reassure them.

“Look, I’m sure both your brothers are safe, but we need to get as far away from here as possible,” Amelda seemed calm as he led them away, much to the surprise of Mokuba and Leon.

For Amelda, this whole scene felt familiar. Too familiar. Amelda found himself taken back to the days of his war-torn childhood. Weren't there supposed to be tanks? Where were the helicopters? The men with guns? The bombs? He felt his mind being pulled back, even though his body was moving forward. Where was Miruko? Where was his little brother?

“I'm scared, Amelda...”

“Don't be scared, Miruko. We need to be strong.”

“Who’s Miruko?”

Amelda snapped back to reality, looking down at the two teens and realizing it Mokuba who had spoken first, and Leon who had asked the question.

Amelda looked forward and continued to pull them along.

“...nevermind.”

* * *

 “Why isn't that person dead?! They should be dead!” Pegasus seethed, but Kaiba immediately shushed him, intent to watch what unfolding in front of them.

The white-hooded figure made a gesture, beckoning someone from behind them. A growl came from the shadows of the rubble around them. The soldiers all shifted, looking around them with their guns out for the source of the noise. The sound seemed to be everywhere.

Kaiba and Pegasus both gasped as a soldier disappeared into the darkness, grabbed by the shadows themselves. A blood-curdling scream echoed. All the soldiers turned around to shoot at the sound.

The shadows shifted. Another soldier was grabbed by the darkness. Everyone shuddered as the sound of bones being crunched echoed through the night. Again and again, soldiers were snatched from different places in the shadows.

One of the soldiers, sick of seeing his friends disappear, charged at the figure in white. He let out a war cry as he aimed to beat the mysterious intruder the butt of his rifle.

The white hood came off.

Pegasus squinted, then gasped.

“A... woman?”

The mystery figure was a mystery no more. A young female, appearing be in her late twenties stood amongst the chaos. She was much shorter than the soldiers around her, but her presence was still intimidating. She demanded respect as she glared with vivid orange eyes at the men surrounding her. She was a dark brunette, with her hair wavy, parted in the middle, and coming down to her waist. Her skin was darker- more akin to the local natives seen around town, Kaiba noted. Pegasus noted that she was curvy, yet toned, and fit enough to be a more than worthy opponent to the man coming at her. She wore a white, flowing, dress, but it was ragged, and stained with dirt and specks of blood. Hand-carved wooden jewelry adorned her neck and wrists. A crown made of treebark and leaves rested on her head.

The soldier raised his rifle above her head to strike. The woman moved in an instant, reaching out to block his arm. Her other arm shot out, revealing that she has gripping a wooden spear. She stabbed him in the knee. The soldier crumpled, landing on his back, holding his leg and screaming in agony. For a moment, the woman in white hesitated, like she was contemplating whether to kill the man or not.

She stomped on his head. The soldier's neck twisted and broke with a ‘snap’.

Pegasus gasped, and put a hand over his mouth, sick at all the violence. Kaiba flinched, but couldn’t look away.

The soldiers, having seen so many of their companions disappear or die, began to scramble. They retreated in every direction.

“We should leave...” Pegasus groaned, still feeling nauseous. The woman was walking past them, presumably not having noticed them yet.

A loud groan came from behind Kaiba and Pegasus. They snapped around to see Siegfried finally coming to.

Siegfried sat up, “ _Was ist passiert...? Wo bin ich..._?” he mumbled in his native language, incoherent. Kaiba slammed his hand over Siegfried’s mouth before the German could mutter anything else.

“Shut up!” Kaiba hissed, “She’ll hear us!”

Siegfried looked up, confused, and raised a hand to point up and between his fellow CEOs, “You mean her?” he asked, his question muffled from behind Kaiba's hand.

Kaiba and Pegasus snapped back around to find the woman in white towering over them. She glared down at the trio with orange eyes. Pegasus audibly gulped.

She turned away and walked off.

“What the hell?” Kaiba asked as she disappeared into the cloud of debris.

“She… didn’t kill us,” Pegasus was relieved, but puzzled.

Siegfried was the most confused however, “What’s happening?!” he asked, screaming.

Kaiba had no patience or time to explain.

“I’m going to find Mokuba and the others!” he yelled, getting up from his hiding spot and making a move to run off again.

Pegasus grabbed his coat, nearly tripping Kaiba up.

“Now hold on a second! You can’t go out there alone! That woman’s killing people!”

Siegfried was slowing becoming more aware, “Leon! Where’s my brother?”

Kaiba looked down at Siegfried, “I’ll get him for you.”

He pulled his coat from Pegasus's grip, “Stay here. Both of you make sure the other doesn’t do something stupid.”

Pegasus frowned, “Kaiba…”

But Kaiba was already running away, his shape dissolving into the dust.

Pegasus sighed.

“Be safe.”

* * *

 Amelda was clueless as to where he was going, but it didn't stop him from following his instincts: Run. Get away. Get to safety. One foot in front of the other. Don’t stop.

Mokuba whined a bit, “Where are we going, Amelda?”

“Away.”

“That’s not a place though!” Leon groaned.

Amelda groaned, but pressed forward, too sympathetic to scold them for their whining.

“Amelda…” Mokuba whined again.

“What?” Amelda almost snapped.

“Is that someone ahead of us?”

Amelda looked up. There was a figure emerging from the distance. Amelda felt something was off. He let go of the boys and kneeled down to pull a knife from his boot.

“Stay behind me,” Almeda warned the teens as he stood up, putting an arm out in defense of the two teens, “People can act different during a disaster…” he warned the boys. Mokuba knew Amelda's past, and understood immediately. Leon did not..

The figure came closer. Amelda squinted, and noticed they were wearing a purple hooded cape.

“Who are you?” He asked, holding his knife out in front of him, “Are you friend or foe?!”

The hooded figure said nothing, and with that, Amelda had an answer.

“Stay back!” Amelda warned again.

The hooded figure made a beckoning signal with thier hand. Mokuba and Leon felt their feet leave the ground.

“Amelda?!” they both yelled out, their bodies drifting up, over, and away from Amelda’s protection.

“What?! No!” Amelda reached out his arms to grab them, but they were already beside the hooded figure. Black transparent orbs appeared around their bodies and silenced their protests.

“No...no!” Amelda charged at the hooded person but felt himself flung back at the first step. He was pushed by an invisible force and fell backwards.

He instantly got back up again, “Give them back!” Amelda demanded, giving in to his recklessness, and throwing the knife at the figure in anger.

The figure dodged with ease, looking behind them into the dust, where the knife had landed. Two more people were emerging from the distance.

The first figure arrived. It was the woman in white. She walked up to the mystery figure, and put a seductive hand on their shoulder.

Companions, Amelda deduced for himself. Partners in crime.

The second figure arrived. It was Kaiba. Amelda’s eyes lit up. He’d never been so happy to see Kaiba before in his life.

Kaiba quickly assessed the situation. He charged at the pair, only to be pushed back just as Amelda had. He collapsed from the force. Amelda ran over to him, helping him up. Amelda looked back to check on Mokuba and Leon. They both were pounding on the walls of their spherical prisons. They were shouting, but no sound could be heard. It was no use.

Amelda felt a familiar yet melancholy desperation come over him, “Let them go. They’re just… they’re just kids!” Amelda’s voice broke. All those present seemed to notice.

The woman in white raised an eyebrow, almost like she was considering Amelda's plea for a moment, only to smirk. She reached her hand out behind her companion and pulled of their hood.

Kaiba and Amelda’s eyes widened.

Amelda gasped, “...Dartz?”

And with that, Dartz, the woman in white, and their teenage captives disappeared as wisps of black smoke into the air, leaving Amelda and Kaiba only to wonder and despair.


	2. 24 Hours Later

“Yugi!”

“Malik!”

“Yuuugggiiiiii!!!”

The two boys ran and embraced each other in the middle of the Cairo Airport. Other travelers couldn’t help but turn and stare after hearing their greetings. Yugi hugged Malik close to him, happy to see his former enemy, but now long-distance friend. Malik was rough around the edges, but Yugi, being Yugi, cared for him all the same.

“Damnit, Yugi, I’ve missed you so much!” Malik exclaimed, breaking the hug to put his hands on Yugi’s shoulders.

Yugi smiled back, “I missed you too, Malik. It’s been so long.”

“Yeah, it’s been _too_ long. One year! One whole year! You should have come to see me sooner!” Malik laughed.

Yugi heard footsteps, and peaked around his friend to see Malik’s brother and sister trying to catch up to them.

“Isis! Rishid! It’s great to see you!” Yugi waved at the two, until they finally caught up.

Rishid bowed his head.

Isis clasped her hands together, smiling. “Yugi, I’m pleased to see you coming for a casual visit this time.”

“Yeah, now we can actually hang out with each other!” Malik added.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed at all the attention, “I’m happy to be here.”

The Ishtar trio led Yugi out of the terminal to a Jeep waiting for them. Rishid got into the driver’s seat and Isis in the passenger.

“Where’s your motorcycle, Malik?” Yugi asked, climbing in.

“Back home. I offered to pick you up, but Isis didn’t want you first experience out of the airport to be getting arrested with me for speeding. Besides, Isis and Rishid wanted to see you.” Malik put Yugi’s bags in the back and the both climbed into the back seat of the car.

Inside the car, Malik hugged Yugi again, “I really missed you! It’s lonely here.”

Isis turned around in her seat as Rishid turned on the car and began to drive. “Oh Malik, do we, your siblings mean so little to you, that you’re so lonely?” she taunted.

Malik sighed, laughing, “You know what I mean, sister.”

Yugi smiled awkwardly, “Jeez, I’m sorry, Malik. I would have come sooner if I had known you were alone out here.”

“No, it’s fine. I won’t consider you too much of a jackass for leaving me to rot,” Malik teased, but Yugi took it seriously, eyes wide.

Isis turned around in her seat, “He’s being sarcastic. You might want to get used to it. He does it a lot these days.”

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

Isis grinned slightly. “That dark humor of yours gets you in trouble a lot at work, doesn’t it dear brother?”

Malik only crossed his arms and huffed.

Yugi perked up, “That’s right! You and Isis both work at the Cairo Museum! That must be so cool!”

Isis nodded and answered “Yes” but Malik yelled “No!” over her. Yugi looked between the two of them, confused.

“I'm just saying… it must be a fun job.” Yugi offered.

Isis was about to say something when Malik cut her off. “Hell no! It’s reminds me way too much of when I was… well, you know… young. I’m surrounded by old stuff all day, and no one treats me right because I don’t have a college degree, and no one treats Isis right because she’s a woman, but that fact is, me and sis- we know more than those stuffed shirt bastards ever will!” Malik turned to his sister, visibly upset. “I don’t know how you put up with it, sister.”

“It’s up to what’s left of the Ishtar family to be the better people now. I’ve talked to you about this before.” Isis noticed Yugi’s concerned face. “Not to worry, Yugi. My brother will tell you horror stories about the museum- mongooses and such- but they’re nothing to worry about.”

Malik sunk back into his seat and looked out the window, visibly upset that his sister wasn’t on his side.

Yugi coughed nervously. “Well… I hope I get to see where you two work, whether you enjoy the job or not. I’d love to see the artifacts there.” Suddenly, Yugi thought of something. “Hey, think I could see the pyramids?!”

Malik laughed and lamented, “It’s like a magic spell. If you’re foreigner and you cross the Egyptian border, you immediately become the epitome of a tourist.”

Isis turned in her seat again. “If you want to see the pyramids, you’re welcome to. I’m sure Malik will be glad to give you a tour.”

“Do I look like a tour guide to you, sis?” Malik asked, scowling.

Isis gave her brother a stern glance.

Malik sighed, and then turned to Yugi. “I’ll give you a tour of the pyramids, but you better be prepared for me to be a total jerk about it, because I hate doing that kind of thing.”

“Fine with me…” Yugi grinned, amused by the sibling antics. It seemed Malik was in a better situation now, and for that Yugi was pleased. He couldn’t help but wonder what Isis meant earlier by ‘mongooses’ though.

* * *

 “Wow… your room…” Yugi began but couldn’t finish as he walked in the door of Malik’s room, and placed his bags down.

Malik’s room was…  _eclectic_ to say the least. The room was small, but you’d never know by all the things Malik had somehow managed to cram in there. On the far wall was a small window with a reading lamp on its ledge. A desk was on the right of that. It had a laptop on it, connected to other various electronics by a mass of wires. On the left side of the window was Malik’s twin-size bed, with a plush violet comforter, sheets, and pillows. Across from Malik’s bed, beside the door, was a large TV hooked up to various gaming systems and a Blu-ray player. What really shocked Yugi however, was located on all the other walls. Full size bookcases as tall as the ceiling towered above him. They were filled with books, movies, graphic novels, games, music albums, and figures. Some pieces were obviously older than others- vintage, such as vinyls and laserdiscs. Whatever wall Malik couldn’t fit a bookcase on was completely covered in various film and band posters. There was no telling what the color of the walls had originally been.

“Your room is… _interesting_.” Yugi finally managed to get out.

“Isn’t it?” Malik laughed, “Don’t worry, everyone says my room is ‘interesting’. I don’t know how to describe it myself, actually.” Malik patted a bookcase fondly, “I at least hope you’re impressed?”

“Impressed? I’m shocked! How did you get all this? It’s only been a year! And why? When did you become such a…?” Yugi fumbled for a word to label Malik’s obsession.

“I found the internet.” Malik stated simply. “I mean, I loved television and movies already- a TV was one of the first things I ever saw when I went outside- but the internet introduced me to gaming, music and all that. I just got hooked. I’ve been so sheltered from the world. Now that I’m free, what else can I do other than explore?” Malik chuckled, “The only problem is I got a late start.”

“I think you’re making good time.” Yugi said, deadpan.

“Really? I think I need a bigger room…” Malik mused without a hint of sarcasm.

Just then, Malik’s laptop flickered to life and started to beep.

“Boy, they’re quick,” Yugi commented.

“They can’t stand even a few hours without you, huh?” Malik joked, and went to sit in front of the computer. Yugi followed behind as Malik pressed a few buttons. A window popped up, and suddenly the faces of Yugi’s best friends were in front of them.

“Hello Yugi!” Anzu, Honda and Jou blurted out at all at once, causing feedback over Malik’s speakers.

“Hey guys,” Yugi replied. He was so happy to have so many friends all around the world. “What’s up?”

Jou shrugged, “Just wanted to check up on you! How’s Egypt?”

Yugi itched his cheek nervously, “Well, I’ve only been here for a bit…”

“Oh…”

Honda laughed, “You know, I’m surprised Malik even has laptop for us to contact you with!” He meant it jokingly, but it wasn’t the best joke.

Malik’s eye twitched and he gave a universal look of disgust over the webcam.

“Just because I grew up in a hole, doesn’t mean I can’t learn to use modern technology.”

Yugi noticed the tension.

“Uh, Malik’s actually got a pretty cool room. Want to see?”

Yugi grabbed Malik’s laptop, held it up, and panned it around the room.

Honda looked sheepish, “Oops. I apologize. I think you’re more modern than me!”

“Damn right,” Malik replied in a huff, grabbing his laptop from Yugi and setting it back down on the desk.

Yugi and Anzu chuckled together. Her laugh reminded Malik she was there.

“Hey, Anzu, aren't you supposed to be in New York, right now…?” Malik asked.

Anzu laugh was silenced immediately. She looked down.

“I… didn’t make the cut.”

“Oh jeez. Sorry I brought it up. I guess you can always try again, right?” Malik offered.

“Right…” she mumbled.

Yugi changed the subject, “So Jou, what’s going on in Japan? All the news is in Arabic over here. It’ll be no use to me.”

“Eh, not much. News this morning said Kaiba’s gone to Hawaii. Lucky bastard!”

Malik nodded, “Hawaii sounds much better than Egypt to me.” A pause, “Hey Yugi! Let’s go to Hawaii!”

Yugi laughed, “I only just got here, Malik! I’m not going back on a plane- even for Hawaii! Remember, I wanna see the museum! And the Great Pyramids!”

Malik sighed and slumped into his seat, “Yeah, I remember…”

Yugi focused his attention back to the webcam conversation, “You know guys, as much as I appreciate you calling, it was a long flight, and I’m exhausted. I need to rest up for tomorrow. Can we chat some other time?” He smiled as he asked.

Jou, Honda and Anzu had realization hit them all at once.

“Crap, I’m sorry-”

“We forgot about jet lag. We’re so stu-”

“Oh my god, we shouldn’t have-”

Yugi puts his hands up, as if he could physically stop them apologizing, “It’s okay guys, really! I just need to rest. Thanks for checking in on me.” Yugi gave his trademark sweet smile.

They all exchanged their various goodbyes. Malik leaned over and turned off the webcam.

Malik looked at his visiting companion, “You’re lucky to have so many caring friends.”

Yugi was staring at the computer screen as if his friends were still there. Even if they were there, one was missing.

* * *

The sun had set behind the pyramids, and night was upon the two friends. Yugi noticed that while Malik had turned the room’s lights off, the desk lamp on the windows was still on, functioning as a nightlight. Malik unrolled a sleeping bag.

“Okay, so I’m gonna sleep on the floor, and you get the bed, okay?”

Yugi looked sheepish, “Oh, you don’t need to do that, Malik. You can have the bed.”

“Nope,” Malik was already halfway in the sleeping bag, defiant.

“Oh… alright,” Yugi wasn't going to fight with him, and he climbed into Malik’s bed.

A few minutes passed, and Yugi was still uncomfortable with the setup.

“Malik are you sure-”

Malik turned to look at his friend, “Yugi, would rather come down and sleep with me?” he joked, patting the sleeping bag seductively.

“What?! No!” Yugi was now fine with the arrangement.

Malik turned back around and quickly fell asleep.

An hour passed however, and Yugi was still wide awake. He sighed. It just didn't feel right. Not much did these days.

He sighed and sat up, untangling himself from the covers. He tiptoed around Malik and went through the door, but not before looking back to check Malik was still asleep. He was.

Yugi headed downstairs. He got to the kitchen and turned on the light.

“Ahh! Isis!” Yugi was startled to find Malik’s sister sitting in her pajamas at the kitchen island with a cup of tea. “What are you doing here?

Isis was equally startled but hid it better, “I live here. What are _you_ doing here?”

“Couldn’t sleep…” Yugi sighed and recovered.

“I couldn't either…” Isis admitted, taking a sip of her tea, “Would you like some?” She asked Yugi, referring to the tea.

“Uh, sure,” Yugi shrugged. It couldn’t hurt, he reasoned.

Isis got up, leaving her cup at the table to make Yugi one. Yugi made his way to the chair across from hers and sat down.

“So… Malik’s changed a lot.” Just as the comment came out of his mouth, Yugi wondered if it was an appropriate subject.

Isis froze as she was just about to grab a mug from a kitchen cabinet, but resumed, “Yes... he has.”

Yugi realized he has stumbled on a sensitive topic. He fidgeted, wondering if he has been better off in Malik’s room.

Isis finished making his tea and set it down in front of him. She sat, looking down at the counter.

Yugi wanting to rectify things, began, “Isis, I’m sorry if I brought up-”

“I…” Isis interrupted, but faded off.

Yugi waited.

Isis looked up, smiling wide, “I am so proud of Malik.”

Yugi blinked, but let her continue.

“He has recovered so well. He’s adapting to the world. Embracing it, even. This is what I always wanted for him. For him to be a human being, not just a tombkeeper.”

Isis continued, “I may not approve of everything he likes. I don’t know all the bands he listens to, or what Kaiju are… but seeing him so passionate about everything around him…”

Yugi finished for her, “It’s inspiring.”

Isis nodded, “If only everyone was in love with this world as much as he is.”

There was a moment of serene quiet, until Yugi cocked his head.

“Do you think it’s real?”

Isis gave a confused look.

“I mean, do you think he's not just trying to hide some kind of pain?” Yugi clarified.

Isis chuckled, “The million dollar question! I think it’s sincere, but... I’ve been wrong about him before.” She looked at Yugi and grinned, “That said, he’s spent a fortune on that room of his, so it had better be sincere.”

Yugi laughed and forgot about his tea.

* * *

The lights of the kitchen flickered on.

“Yugi?! Isis?! What are you doing down here?!” Malik yelled in shock, having come down the stairs, only to find his friend and his sister both asleep and face down on the kitchen island.

The pair immediately jumped to attention, screamed and fumbled for a bit, then ran upstairs to put daytime-appropriate clothes on.

Malik stood there.

“What the fuck?”

* * *

Malik glared across the table at Yugi, clenching his cup of morning coffee. By now, Yugi, Isis and Malik were all clothed, but it did nothing to hinder Malik’s suspicions.

“Seriously though, what were you two doing down here?”

Yugi stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth, flustered, “Jus falking!” he managed to respond with his mouth full.

“Fucking?!” Malik misheard, and slammed his fist on the table.

Yugi spat out the toast, “Talking!” he corrected.

Malik leaned back in his chair, huffed and took a swig of his coffee, trying to ignore his friend.

Yugi looked at Isis and made frantic gestures with his arms towards Malik, begging her to stand up for him.

“Malik, I assure you, we were gossiping. Nothing more.”

Malik turned his attention to his sister, “Wait- gossiping? About what?!”

Isis whipped back around to tend to her pancakes. Malik was about to explode, but Rishid walked in, saving the day. Malik calmed down immediately and smiled at his brother.

“Hello, Rishid!” Malik exclaimed with so much perkiness that it made even Yugi raise an eyebrow.

Rishid smiled at Malik and gave Yugi a nod as he sat down.

“Malik, can you take Yugi to the museum today?” Isis asked.

“Sure!” Malik replied.

“In the Jeep?” Isis clarified.

Malik set his coffee down slowly and acted devastated, clutching his chest. He looked up at his sister with big eyes, “And spoil my fun?”

Isis tapped his head with her spatula, “You’ll live.”

Yugi laughed, “I think I prefer the Jeep.”

Malik pointed at Isis, but addressed Yugi, “What my sister doesn’t realize is with me driving, you have equal chance of dying in the motorcycle or the Jeep.” Malik bragged, like it was something to be proud of.

Yugi looked between Rishid and Isis, “...is there a bus I can take?”

The siblings all laughed.  
  
Isis looked as Yugi, “How about we all go together- with Rishid driving the Jeep? I don’t mind going early,” she offered sympathetically.

Rishid nodded, agreeing, and cast a glance down at Malik who slumped in chair and sighed.

“You ruin everything, sis!” Malik groaned, but it was an obvious exaggeration.

Yugi smiled.

* * *

“Oh my god, this place is HUGE!” Yugi exclaimed as he stood in the center of the Cairo Museum, looking around in awe. He started running around to each artifact in amazement:

“Look at all these sarcophaguses!”

“These statues are amazing!”

“Is that a chariot?!”

“Tourist!” Malik threw up his arms and started pacing around in frustration.

Isis rolled her eyes and smiled at Yugi, “Ignore him. He’s bitter.”

Malik snapped around to protest, “Hey! That’s…” he paused, “...entirely accurate, actually,” The wind was taken out of his sails as he realized this.

Isis ignored Malik, “Would you like to see where I work, Yugi?”

“Of course!” Yugi replied.

“This way,” Isis led Yugi further and further into the museum. Rishid pulled Malik along.

Yugi was still in awe of everything around him, “It must be so cool to work here!”

“Well, _I_ think it is…” Isis replied, “but honestly…” she leaned down to whisper, “I think it drives Malik a little crazy.”

“Just perhaps,” Yugi glanced back at the sibling in question, who was still being dragged around by Rishid.

“Here we go!” Isis gestured happily at a door.

“Is this… a broom closet?” Yugi asked, hesitant.

Isis moved to cover up the plaque that said ‘BROOM CLOSET’ on the door.

“No.”

Malik scoffed, “See?! I’m telling you, they give sis no respect! She’s not Minister of Antiquities anymore since the revolution, and now they treat her like shit!” He stomped his foot in frustration.

“Malik!” Isis snapped, “I still have a job! Be thankful for that! There are tons of people without jobs, homes, and families now. Stop complaining!”

Malik reeled a bit, having hardly ever seen his sister so mad, especially in front of people outside of family.

“O-okay…”

Isis sighed and opened the door to her ‘office’ and let Yugi and Rishid in. She stopped Malik with her arm.

“I can’t deal with you right now.”

“What?!” Malik shouted, loud enough to disturb other people in the museum.

“Go downstairs, grab something that will impress Yugi, and maybe- just maybe- when you come back, I’ll let you in.”

Isis entered her office and slammed the door behind her, leaving Malik gaping.

“But sister!” he whined, even though he was well aware she could no longer hear him through the door.

Malik’s groaned and his whole body slouched as he accepted his fate and walked to basement door.

“‘Go downstairs’ she says!” Malik mimicked his sister. He typed a code into the locked handle. It beeped, and a light turned green on the keypad. He slammed open the metal reinforced door to the lower level, then slammed it behind him once he entered.

“‘I can't handle you’ she says!” Malik stomped down the stairs.

He flipped on the lightswitch to the basement as he entered.

Malik looked around. The area was well-organized, every item labeled, separated, and categorized by era and type. The artifacts were spread out over towering shelves (much like in Malik’s room), desks, and tables.

“Well at least this place is tidy…” Malik sighed as he began to search for an item Yugi might admire.

He took a small statue of the cat-headed goddess Bastet off a desk, held it in his hand for a second, and put it back down.

“Nope. Too common.”

Malik continued this process for half the objects on the room, giving various reasons for their ineligibility:

“Too eroded.”

“Too corroded.”

“Too controversial.”

“Too plain.”

This went on for half an hour. Malik finally grabbed a chair that had been assigned to one of the desks and plopped down.

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” Malik chuckled.

The room went dark.

Malik bolted out of his seat in anger, “Hey! Who turned off the lights?!”

No one answered.

Malik felt for the drawer of the desk beside him. He opened it, and found the flashlight he knew was there. He turned it on, and pointed it at the stairway where the lightswitch was. No one. He started to move the light around, looking for whomever pulled the stunt.

“C’mon! Who did this? This isn’t funny!” Malik yelled, convinced it was a museum employee come to mess with him. He moved the light to scan the room from left to right and back, seeing nothing at first. Then, a shadow moved in the corner of his eye.

Malik spun around to shine the light on what had moved, but everything was still- nothing was there.

“Ah, fuck it- they probably left by now!” Malik felt silly and gave up, lowering the flashlight, and making his way to the lightswitch.

“Just pranksters, I guess...” Malik mumbled as he reached out to flip the light on. His fingers had almost reached it when he felt something grab him by the back of the shirt and pull him back a few feet.

“Huh?” Malik turned around raised his flashlight.

The light shined to reveal what looked like a black stone statue of a woman, with medium-length wavy hair. There were markings engraved all over its ‘body’. The statue had a matte finish.

Malik blinked, confused, “How did you get here...?”

He leaned in, and moved his light to inspect: “So highly realistic... looks Classical... almost Greco-Roman… if it weren’t for these Polynesian markings on this part…” he reached a finger out to trace the symbols on the statue’s stomach.

The statue moved. More specifically, it grabbed him by the wrist and lifted him up off the ground.

Malik screamed in pain as he felt his shoulder dislocate. He started flailing and kicking, trying to get loose, but only managed to further hurt his shoulder and stub his toes on the stone. Malik stopped struggling to preserve himself, but began pounding on the statue instead.

“Let me go! Fuck!” Malik growled, still punching to no avail.

The statue, now more alive than any other statue or trinket in the room, seemed to grant his wish. It swung back, Malik still in hand, and chucked him up the stairs of the basement. He crumpled into a pile at the top, holding himself- particularly his shoulder.

“Stay back…” Malik warned, but he had no real leverage, and the statue continued to advance.

* * *

“Malik’s taking an awful long time…” Isis remarked, halfway through a cup of tea, and sitting across from Yugi and Rishid at an all-too-tiny desk.

She sighed- almost a groan. She looked at Rishid, exasperated.

“We should probably check on him...”

Rishid chuckled, “We probably should,” Yugi noted that Rishid seemed to have more patience towards Malik’s antics than Isis did.

“I’ll come too,” Yugi laughed, and they all began to head out of Isis’s office.

“I swear, that boy…” Isis walked over to the basement door, but screamed and jumped back as it burst open.

All three of them gasped as they saw Malik’s limp body thrown through the opening, crashing into a glass display across the hall.

“Malik!” they all screamed, but Rishid reached him first. Malik groaned and opened his eyes just long enough to recognize his brother before closing them again in pain. Rishid put his arms around him to move him, but pulled back when he felt liquid. Blood was pooling beneath Malik. The glass was embedded in his back.

“Oh god! Malik!” Isis screamed and moved to help, but Yugi held her back. Malik didn't throw _himself_ through the door… Danger was coming. Yugi didn't know how, but he could sense it.

“Brother, we will get you out of here,” Rishid promised, trying to move Malik again, more gently this time.

“Watch…” Malik mumbled, delirious.

“Yes?” Rishid asked, encouraging his brother to speak.

“Watch out!” Malik pointed at the door. Rishid moved himself and Malik just in time to dodge a desk being hurled from the basement opening. It hit the far wall with so much force it shattered into pieces on impact.

Everyone turned to look at the doorway. The statue was there, physically unfazed despite having launched a piece of furniture over its head.

Rishid handed Malik over to Isis, and turned to the _thing_ that hurt his brother.

“How dare you.”

Yugi gulped. He had never heard Rishid speak like that: deadly, yet calm.

The statue assumed a fighting stance.

Rishid moved closer as well, “I never liked violence much, but for anyone who hurts my brother like that...” he pointed to Malik, half-unconscious and bleeding in Isis’s arms, “... for that, I can make an exception.”

The statue didn’t seem to mind the threat, and charged at Rishid.

Rishid landed a punch square in its face.

Rishid pulled his fist back and groaned. It was stone, that was for sure, and his knuckles were bleeding, but he grinned as he saw the statue had taken more damage than him: it’s face was crumbling to the ground.

The statue seemed confused, arms out, searching for his face. It made no noise, but appeared distressed.

Rishid approached Malik, Isis and Yugi. He addressed Isis, “Please, get Malik to a hospital, quickly.”

Isis nodded but Yugi tugged on Rishid’s sleeve, his gaze not having left the statue, “Umm, guys?”

Isis perked up and Rishid turned around.

The statue was still there, but was not moving. It swayed, as if it were waiting.

Yugi looked on the ground and gasped. The stone that Rishid had shattered into pieces was moving, jumping up and down on the floor. Yugi, having had too many magical encounters to count, realized what was happening.

“Oh no.”

The stone fragments flew off the ground and hovered around the statue's face. They began to find their original locations and reconnect themselves to the stone. When all had attached, the sharp edges seemed to blend away on their own. The statue’s face was now as good as new- like Rishid had never even touched it.

Yugi threw his hands up in defiance and yelled out: “Really?! A regenerating ability?! That’s not fair!”

The statue smirked- it seemed to like ‘not fair’.

Yugi groaned. He had thought he was done with all this magic business. An uneasiness grew in his stomach, and placed a hand on his abdomen to settle the unrest. He couldn't tell if he was sick from the recurrence of magic, or the sight of Malik’s blood on the ground.

The statute lunged towards Yugi. He could have run. He could have panicked. However, he felt something shift inside- a bravery, a confidence coming to conquer the sickness.

Adrenaline kicked in.

Yugi ducked and rolled to the side- a move he’d never done before and had only seen in movies. The statue missed. It whipped around and glared.

“Rishid!” Yugi shouted, “There’s only a few ways to stop a creature from regenerating! Right?”

Rishid looked at Yugi, confused. Yugi pointed at the reinforced metal door to the basement. It was dented, but still on its hinges.

It clicked. They had a plan.

Rishid dashed over to the basement and hid himself behind the door

Yugi jumped up and down, waving his arms in the air, “Hey! Lady! Statue! Uh… thingy!” Yugi realized he didn't know what it was, but continued his taunt; “Come and get me!”

The statue outstretched its arms, and took the bait. It dashed to attack Yugi. Yugi ran towards the door as fast as possible. His shoes squeaked on the floor as he halted right in front of it, and faced his attacker head on.

“C’mon…” Yugi whispered to himself.

The statue jumped in the air and made to pounce on Yugi. Yugi took a deep breath. He gathered his confidence. Now or never.

Yugi flung himself to the side, just dodging a lethal attack. He landed several feet out from the doorway.

The statue tried to halt in mid air, but it hit the metal door at full speed.

Rishid, still behind the door, felt the impact. He slammed the door shut with all his might. The statue got slammed caught in the doorframe. It seemed to struggle, unable to move. Rishid made a final shove.

The statue looked as if it was screaming, but it made no sound as it shattered into shards of sharp rock under the force.

The door finally shut, and beeped as it sealed. The light on the keypad turned red.

Yugi, Isis, Rishid all waited with baited breath. The stared at the pile of shattered rock for a full minute.

Nothing moved.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief, “We did it.”

Isis was less relieved, “But what was… ‘it’?”

Before anyone could answer, a half-conscious Malik moaned in his sister’s arms.

Isis gasped, “We need to get Malik to the hospital!”

Rishid was already ahead of them, running outside to start the Jeep.

Yugi nodded, “One thing first…”

Isis began to rearrange malik’s body in a way she could carry him. Yugi on the other hand, moved towards the pile of rock and kneeled down.

Yugi picked up one piece and examined it. The rock was black and porous. The surface felt smooth, but was jagged and sharp on the edges where it broke off.

“Yugi! Help please!” Isis requested, though it felt more like command.

“Uh, yeah! Coming!” Yugi replied, making sure Isis didn't notice as he slipped the shard into the pocket of his pants.

* * *

Malik blinked slowly as the world came to view around him. This world was white- white walls and a white ceiling. He moved to get up, but an ache in his back kept him down. He felt he was on something soft, but comfortable. The sheets were rough, cheap. He groaned, finally awake enough to speak.  
  
“...hospital?” he managed to ask.

He heard Yugi’s voice, "Yes. Hospital. Are you alright? Do you think you can sit up on our own?”

Malik shook his head to say ‘no’.

“Okay,” he heard Isis reply, “Rishid, please raise the bed.”

Malik blinked his eyes more, trying to wake up thoroughly as he felt the bed rise beneath him.

The grogginess lingered, but finally he was awake enough to see. Yugi, Isis, and Rishid were all huddled around him, hovering above, concerned.

“Am I okay?” Malik asked.

Yugi, Isis and Rishid all looked at each other, trying to find a good way to answer.

Malik was distressed by their silence, “Am I dying?!”

Isis put her hand on Malik’s “No, brother, you are going to be fine. You were... attacked.”

“By... that statue, right?” Malik’s memory flooded back, “I remember being thrown into glass. Glass in my back…" he paused, "What was that thing, sister?”

Isis sighed, “... I have no idea. The doctors got the glass out though.”

Malik turned to Rishid, “I seem to remember you fighting for me…”

Rishid held up his hand, now properly bandaged, but still bloody.

Malik nodded, acknowledging his brother’s bravery.

Yugi gave a small smile as he watched these calmer interactions between the Ishtar siblings. He admired their bond. It had been tested time and time again and yet the bond was still here.

“Malik,” Isis began, “do you need anything?”

“Water, maybe?” Malik replied, still dazed.

Isis nodded and walked out of the hospital room. Yugi presumed she was going to find a nurse.

“Yugi…” Malik sighed, “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

Yugi frowned- a rare sight, “Actually, I think _I’m_ the one who dragged you.”

“Huh?” Malik cocked his head, confused.

Yugi shuffled his feet nervously, and looked to Rishid, “Uhh… maybe you should find Isis? She could be lost…” She wasn’t, and Yugi knew that.

Rishid knew it too, and put a protective hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Malik looked it Rishid, “It’s okay. Go. I’ll be safe.”

Rishid didn't move at first, but eventually huffed and walked away, not letting Malik or Yugi out of his sight until he left the room.

Malik looked at Yugi, now alert and a bit annoyed, “What’s going on that you can’t tell Rishid? Or Isis? You have no right to leave them out of this.”

“The more people know, the more they get hurt. I know that now,” Yugi stated as he grabbed a chair from across the room and brought it to Malik’s bedside. He sat down and reached into his pocket.

“The statue that attacked you was made of this rock,” Yugi showed the broken shard to Malik.

Malik blinked, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah… why?” Yugi asked.

“Cause it looks almost volcanic, but... I can't be sure.” Malik stated. Suddenly his eyes lit up, “But I know someone who would…”

“I really don't walk to involve anyone else-” Yugi started.

Malik waved his hand, “He’s been through worse. Isis didn’t happen to bring my phone, did she?”

Yugi looked to Isis’s purse she had left behind on the bedside table. He normally wouldn’t go prying into another person's stuff, but Malik looked determined. He put his hand in, and felt for a phone.

“This one?” He pulled a smartphone with a rose logo on it.

“Yes!” Malik snatched it out of Yugi’s hand.

Yugi squinted at the rose logo. He knew it well.

“Schroeder Corp tech? Really?” Yugi groaned.

Malik shrugged, almost confused at Yugi’s opposition, “Yeah, they have great phones. Better than Kaiba’s stuff in my opinion.”

Yugi shook his head. He wouldn't agree with that, but then again, he owned a Kaiba Corp phone.

Malik tapped a few icons on the screen, poking around, trying to find a specific contact despite still being dizzy.

“Who are you calling?” Yugi asked.

“Video call, actually…” Malik mumbled, still looking.

“Who. Are. You. Calling?” Yugi was beyond concerned with Malik’s secrecy now.

Malik turned to Yugi and smiled, “Found it!”

The phone began to ring. Yugi looked at the screen to see the number he was dialing. He could see it started with “00 44 1865”, then six digits he couldn’t see.

“An international call?” Yugi guessed.

“Shush!” Malik put a finger to Yugi’s mouth, silencing him. He turned the phone away from Yugi’s gaze.

The ringing stopped, and Yugi heard a familiar soft and sweet voice:

“Hello?”

Yugi grabbed the phone from Malik.

“Bakura?!” He yelled in shock.

Sure enough, Ryou Bakura was on the screen, smiling and waving. Bakura blinked when he saw Yugi through the connection.

“Oh my. Yugi? Isn't this Malik’s phone?” He asked, confused.

Malik snatched back the phone from his companion, and glared at Yugi, “Yes, yes it is.”

Malik looked back to the video call, “Hey Bakura. I don’t want you to freak out, but I'm in the hospital-”

Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but Malik cut him off.

“-and I am fine, so let’s not talk about it, okay?”

Bakura’s mouth snapped shut. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “What do you need?” he huffed, as if this was a common response to Malik’s phone calls.

Malik continued, seeming to not notice, or perhaps not care, about Bakura's tone.

“You’re going to Oxford for archeology, right?”

Yugi did a double take, “Bakura is _what_?!”

Malik turned to Yugi, taken aback too, “You didn't know that?”

Yugi mouthed ‘no’ so Bakura couldn’t hear.

Malik shrugged, brushing it off and returning to his video call.

“You have to take a geology class for that right?”

Bakura laughed, “Yes, unfortunately…”

Malik grabbed the rock from Yugi’s hand and held it in view.

“What’s this, then?”

“Malik…” Bakura sighed, putting a hand to his head in exasperation, “I can’t identify a rock over a video call… I need to feel it, touch it, smell it, taste it…”

“Taste it?!” Both Yugi and Malik shouted.

“Uhh... yeah,” Bakura reacted, as if licking rocks was normal.

Malik looked at Yugi in concern, then back to Bakura.

“Well, I personally think it’s volcanic. It’s black, porus and smooth, with sharper edges. I just needed someone slightly smarter than me to confirm,” Malik winked.

Bakura looked up from his facepalm move and finally, seemed interested, “From what I can see, and what you've told me, I’d agree with that assessment. However, I can't be completely sure unless I interact with it up close.”

Malik lit up, “Then come over! You have a break from classes coming up! You told me so last week!”

Bakura was silent for a while, but seemed to give in easily, smiling.

“Well, I guess it _has_ been a while…”

Malik fist pumped in the air, stone in hand, “Yes!”

Bakura chuckled, but then looked serious, “Why do you need me to identify some old rock anyway?”

Yugi said “Uhhh…” offscreen.

Malik had a better poker face, “I guess you’ll have to come over and find out!” and with that taunt, he ended the video call.

There was a long silence.

“So… Bakura studies in the UK now?” Yugi asked cautiously.

Malik started opening tabs on his phone’s browser. “You didn't know that?”

Yugi looked down at his lap. It's been a long time since he doubted his friendship with someone, but how could he not know how Bakura was doing? And Malik could?

Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Malik smiled.

“Don’t feel bad. Bakura’s pretty secretive.”

Yugi nodded, but was still stuck in his thoughts.

Suddenly, Isis and Rishid ran into the room, looking rattled.

“Turn the TV on!” Isis yelled.

Yugi reached for the remote on Malik’s bedside table.

“What's happened?” Malik asked, becoming distressed by his sibling’s panic.

“The story was on in the lobby...” Rishid added, calmer than Isis, but still concerned.

Yugi flipped channels until he saw one that looked like a news station.

“Oh my god…” Yugi whispered.

The television showed a scene of destruction. Even in Arabic, there was no mistaking the helicopter views showing gaping holes in the earth. The broadcast cut to a view from the ground. People were being rescued from the devastation. Others could no longer be rescued, and tarps covered their bodies as they lay crumpled in the streets.

“Is that… Hawaii?” Malik gaped.

Isis nodded, looking tearful.

The news showed a man on a stretcher, fighting against help from rescue and hospital workers.

Everyone eyes widened.

Rishid gasped, “And that’s...!”

Yugi looked on in horror.

“That’s Kaiba!”

"Kaiba?! Are you sure? It can't be!” Malik exclaimed.

“Jou said Kaiba was in Hawaii…” Yugi mused, “Is this Hawaii? I can't read Arabic,” he commented, unable to read the news channel’s text.

Malik squinted his eyes to view the television screen on the wall. He read the text on the program. His face fell.

“It is.”

“Do you think Kaiba’s alright?” Isis asked, her eyes glued to the television. Reporters were talking over the silent footage, but they could see Kaiba was thrashing around in a stretcher, trying to push away the help of medical personal. At the same time, he was trying to block his face from the camera. He wasn’t succeeding at either.

“I honestly don't know…” Yugi mumbled in reply.

The television kept cycling though videos and photos of devastation. There were buildings destroyed. Lives destroyed. The death toll kept rising.

Isis sighed and turned her head away. She had reached her limit for horrific news footage, “Turn off the TV, Yugi. This is too much…”

Yugi nodded, and was about press ‘off” on the remote, when he noticed something on the screen. The news had changed back to a rerun of Kaiba trying to escape the paramedics grasp, but it was who was behind Kaiba that was surprising.

“Is that…?” Yugi started.

Isis looked back at the tv, and gasped, “Pegasus!”

“Pegasus? Pegasus J. Crawford? As in, the creator of Duel Monsters?” Malik asked, hoping the answer was ‘no’.

Yugi's eyes couldn’t leave the screen. He pressed ‘pause’ on the remote, and raised his hand to point.

“That’s Pegasus, in the background there…” Yugi started. Pegasus was as equally banged up as Kaiba, but seemed to be okay with his medical arrangements. He was being loaded into an ambulance.

“And you don't know him personally, but…” Yugi pressed ‘play’ and let the footage skip forward before pausing again, “...that’s Siegfried von Schroeder there. He’s the CEO of a rival company to Kaiba’s.”

Malik blinked, “How do you know him?”

“We’ve… crossed paths before,” Yugi replied, careful not to prompt a detailed explanation with his answer.

Malik looked back to the pink-haired man on screen. He was unconscious and on a stretcher as well, with an IV in his arm. He was covered in dirt and dust, his once-pink suit now grey.

“He doesn't look so good…” Malik mused out loud, briefly wondering if Yugi’s friend would even make it.

Everyone fell silent, unable to process the disaster. The news channel kept playing the same scenes over and over again. Yugi couldn’t take it anymore. He pressed the ‘OFF’ switch on the remote.

“Yugi…” Malik started, “I’m sorry your friends were involved…”

Yugi didn’t answer at first. But a solemn smile soon appeared on his face.

“They’ll be fine. They’ve… been through worse.”

Malik frowned. It was probably true, but that’s what made Yugi’s statement hard to swallow.

The silence was broken as Yugi’s cell phone began ringing and vibrating in his pocket. He reached in to grab it- a flip phone, like was popular in Japan- and almost dropped it but recovered. He looked at the caller ID.

“Oh gosh, it’s Anzu. She must be watching this too.”

Yugi pressed a button on his phone and answered, “Hello?”

“Yugi?” Anzu asked for confirmation.

“Here Anzu, let me put you on speaker,” Yugi pressed a different button and her voice was amplified.

“Did you see the news? About… Kaiba?” Anzu asked, sounding despondent.

Yugi was in low spirits also, “Yeah, we just stopped watching. It’s… sad,”

He was at a loss for words.

“Yeah, I can’t believe it. Mokuba’s missing, and there’s reports Kaiba was attacked by a woman during the earthquake. Who would take advantage of a natural disaster like that?”

Everyone in the hospital room was taken aback.

Malik butted in, “Wait, WHAT?”

Anzu continued, “Yeah, apparently a young woman attacked him. Our news stations have footage of him mumbling about it when he was found. And Mokuba hasn’t been found yet… You didn't know that?”

“Guess Egypt’s international coverage is different than yours…” Malik responded, rubbing the back of his head. A woman? He wondered...

Malik continued with a question “Anzu… do you happen to know what that woman looked like?”

Anzu sighed, “No. Everyone’s looking for her though. She might have Mokuba.”

A pause.

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Malik waved a hand, even though Anzu couldn't see it.

“Anzu, do you know if Siegfried and Pegasus are okay?” Yugi wanted to make sure they were safe.

“Well… Leon missing too, but it’s not as big a story. But besides that, I haven't heard anything. Maybe that’s a good thing?” Anzu replied, implying no news was good news. It meant they weren't dead or dying.

Yugi and Malik slowly looked at each other. After the events at this museum, they doubted all this craziness could be chance.

“Thank you Anzu, for calling. We... appreciate it,” Yugi smiled though his suspicion. It wasn't a lie. Anzu was always looking out for her friends through thick and thin.

“No problem. I’ll keep you updated.” Anzu replied, still not her usual cheery self. She ended the call.

“Yugi…” Malik started in a warning tone.

“I know. There’s no way this is a coincidence. This is…” Yugi drifted off.

“Magic,” Malik finished for him, but he wasn’t happy to say the word, “That statue was magic. A localized earthquake? Magic. Mokuba missing…”

“And Leon- Siegfried’s brother…”

“Probably magic. It’s not just chance this happening all at once,” Malik finished.

Everyone stopped to process Malik’s words. Yugi put his hands together in his lap. How could this happen again? Why was it happening again? Magic…

Yugi sighed. He had never faced magic on his own. With Atem gone, was this even his battle? Were magical problem really his to solve?

The images of Kaiba, Pegasus, and Siegfried injured came to mind.

Yugi looked up with renewed determination:

“We have to go there.”

“What?!” Malik, Isis and Rishid replied in confusion.

Yugi looked around at each of them as he spoke, “Those are my friends. They may not know it all the time, but they are. We’ve been through a lot together. They need friends right now.”

“Kaiba’s not going like that…” Malik warned.

“Kaiba can just deal with it,” Isis spat, remembering her discussions with the abrasive CEO.

Yugi gave a weak laugh, “I guess he can.”

Malik looked concerned, “You just got here, Yugi…”

“All my friends are important, Malik,” Yugi responded, “Including you. You said you wanted to go to Hawaii, right?”

Malik’s eyes widened at that, “Really?!” He looked to Isis for permission. She nodded.

Yugi smiled, “I’ll invite Anzu, Jou and Honda too.”

He looked down at his hands again, forlorn.

“Friends should be together.”

* * *

 

“You’ve packed everything?” Isis asked, her hands on Malik’s shoulders as he arranged his stuffed suitcases in front of him so they wouldn't fall over. They stood in front of the Jeep with Rishid and Yugi.

“Yes, sister,” Malik replied, already over her fussing.

“Your hairbrush?”

“Yes.”

“Your toothbrush?”

“Yes…”

“You’ve packed enough clothes?”

“Oh my god.”

“You’ve packed enough underwear?!”  
  
“Oh my gaaaaaawwwd…” Malik groaned out in exaggeration and exasperation, clasping his face between his hands and dragging them downwards.

“Sorry, sorry!” Isis itched her cheek in embarrassment, “I have reason to be worried. This the first time you’ve gone on a trip your own since…” she drifted off.

Malik scoffed, “It’ll be fine! Besides, I’m not alone!” he grabbed Yugi by the wrist and dragged him over, throwing an arm over his shoulders in a hug, “I’m with Yugi! See?!”

Isis sighed, giving in, “Be safe, brother.”

Malik waved goodbye and lead Yugi to the passenger side door of the Jeep. Yugi got in, Malik closing the car door for him.

Malik learned through the open window, “Isis says ‘safe’, but…” He walked around the front of the vehicle to get into the driver’s seat, “I guess she forgot what I said about the Jeep before.”

Yugi whipped around in shock, having just put his seatbelt on, “Wait, what?!”

Before Yugi knew it, Malik had the keys in the ignition, and they were off- at a good 100 km/h.

“C’mon Yugi! We’ve got a plane to catch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who left comments and kudos on the first chapter. I tend to doubt myself, and your support really helped push me along in writing this. I added over 500 words to my draft after one comment, and finished this chapter after another! Besides writing, you really kept me going in real life too. I've been struggling with a major depression for months now, and you all gave me something to look forward to- something to keep me going.
> 
> Never doubt that your comments and kudos help authors!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Update and inspiration blog for this fic:   
> ygotrialbyfire.tumblr.com/


End file.
